Brilla como un diamante
by TerryCullen1919
Summary: Abrió la puerta y la vio, tan perfecta como siempre, más blanca de lo normal. Ella, perfecta mariposa de sonrisa eterna sonreía rodeada de litros de agua roja. Su perfecta pierna salía del agua. -NO.-Arrodillado en el suelo agarro su mano.


Te veo con tus tatuajes, pendientes, esa ropa que te pones para ser guay… todo estrictamente pensado para atraer, para atraerme. Nene te digo que no falla, me atraes como una luz desde los 13. Estoy harta, muy harta de pensar en: y si…?. Hija de puta, matemos a y si…? Llevémonosla junto con tal vez y hoy me ha mirado. Cabrones todos.

Obsesión se quedo corto hace unos años, ahora te tengo presente siempre, a todas horas, mi mente juega con tu cara dibujándola por todas partes. Te imagino un día acercándote a mí y solo diciéndome:

- hey!

Y una sonrisa. Pido solo eso…tal vez pido mucho.

Cada vez que me miras me alegras el día y me miras, tanto como yo te miro a ti por lo que es mucho. Cuando nos cruzamos es algo tan extraño, tu mirada y la mía se enganchan hasta que perdemos el contacto. Ese momento hace mi día. Pero ahora tienes novia y grito:

-Si tan enamorado estas como dices ¿por qué me haces esto?

Pero soy masoca y adoro sufrir por ti, solo me quejo porque me siento desilusionada, engañada como una niña que descubre que Papa Noel no existe.

Yo sé como soy, debajo de esta fachada de chica dura y arrogante hay más pero, tal vez, tu no consigues ver mas allá. Pero lo hay cariño, soy inocente como una niña de 4 años, caprichosa, adoro sonreír por pequeños detalles que hacen mi día y adoro reír por tonterías sin sentido, estoy algo loca pero de las más grandes locuras salieron las más grandes obras de arte, soy responsable cuando tengo que serlo pero aun mas irresponsable cuando simplemente me apetece tener 6 otra vez, chillo, grito y me enfado por tonterías, pestañeo y vuelvo a reír, nunca he sido buena para estar enfadada, soy tan fiel que asusta y si me dijeras ven lo dejaría todo e iría sin preguntar a donde, solo con mi pintalabios Dior en mano te diría:

-Llévame lejos, dame la mano y hagamos camino solo tú y yo.

Siempre pienso que te diría, a veces no te diría nada, solo bajaría el tanga por mis piernas y te lo daría en tu mano. Bueno en ese momento si te diría algo:

-Tuyas, yo no las voy a necesitar más.

Y todo esto imaginando algo que no pasara con la frente apoyada en la puerta de casa. Lagrimas negras corren por mis mejillas, un tacón rojo en mi mano y otro simplemente roto. Has rotos mis ilusiones de nuevo sin saberlo. Cariño, hoy me había arreglado por ti, para pasar por delante de ti solo una vez y que me miraras y así arreglaras mi día de mierda pero te ví hablando, riendo y besando a una chica.

Lloro, chillo, ¿Por qué tiemblo si tengo calor?

Grito:

-Mírame, mírame solo a mí, solo a mí.

Y ahora en mi habitación, con el rímel aun corrido y mi pijama de conejitos rosas estoy sentada en la cama con una navaja a la izquierda, el móvil a la derecha y mi siempre fiel pintalabios Dior en la mano. Solo a una llamada del consuelo de una amiga fiel que no será suficiente para opacarme. Solo a un corte de sentirme mejor, mi castigo por quererte, es lo que merezco, un castigo. Alargo la mano, las lagrimas hace tiempo que ya no son negras, vuelven a ser lagrimas brillantes y trasparentes, es tan extraño que aun no sea rojas. Cojo la navaja, tan pequeñita como sangrante, de un rosa brillante con topitos blancos, en mi mano. Me la regalo Papa, aun lo recuerdo:

-Para que asustes a los que se atrevan a tocar a mi princesa.

Me queje, me queje y me queje pero ahora es mi pequeño tesoro.

La abro, es tan simple, un pequeño tirón y sale perfecta y me mira, me habla:

-Lo mereces.

-Lo sé.

-¿Derecha o izquierda? ¿Tal vez en una pierna?

- No, hoy brazo.

Una vez tomada la decisión ya nada me para. Ni imaginando la cara de asco que pondrías si me vieras puedo parar. Los conejitos me miran felices mientras subo la manga del pijama hasta la altura del codo. Piel suave, piel tersa y con una sola marca. Hoy añadiré otra pues seguro que se siente sola.

Clavo la punta de la navaja y arrastro piel, duele, calma otro dolor porque ahora solo siento el dolor del corte, un dolor que llena los sentidos y abruma. Lo absorbo. Me encanta.

Paso la navaja una y otra vez por el mismo sitio. Corta, corta, corta…dolor.

Sangre cae en los conejitos que antes sonreían. Me miran y ya no sonríen, ahora son como yo.

No es suficiente, el corazón me sigue ardiendo, quema, me quemo. Fuego.

Salto de la cama con el brazo chorreando sangre. Rebusco en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

-Está aquí, lo sé. Tiene que estar aquí. Necesito que este aquí.

Lo está, como siempre, mis dos favoritos, tu foto y la bolsita de polvo blanco y mágico. Hoy os necesito a los dos.

De nuevo me siento en la cama, en posición de indio, con las piernas cruzadas. Agarro el móvil y mando solo dos mensajes. Apago el móvil y los estrello contra la pared, hace un sonido sordo y cae hecho pedazos al suelo. Agarro su foto y la pongo enfrente de mí, parece que me mira y sonrió solo un poco. Tal vez si fuera real… No hay marcha atrás.

Abro la bolsita y saco unos gramitos del polvo maravilla, hago una raya encima de la tapa de mi álbum de fotos. Recuerdos felices. Una raya perfecta, que brilla como diamantes a la luz de mi lámpara de Hello Kitty. Cojo la navaja y paseo la punta por el mar de sangre que es mi brazo, disfruto, pienso, decido nuevo corte. Cierro los ojos y ya está decidido, siempre quise un tatuaje en mi muñeca. Corto, no muy profundo, solo hasta que hay una pequeña marca indicando donde tendré que apretar después, en caso de que se me olvide. Cierro la navaja y cojo tu foto. La miro. Duele.

-No quiero, duele. VETE.

La rompo en mil pedazos y lloro con cada pedazo un poquito más. Ya no quedan nada son solo piezas de un puzle inadivinables. Las tiro al suelo temblando.

Golpes en mi puerta, gritos. No entiendo que dicen. Solo escucho gritos, lamentos, lloros. Debo darme prisa.

Agarro mi álbum y enrollando un trocito de tu foto, justamente la que tiene tu cara, la preparo. La aproximo a mi nariz y aspiro. Diamante a diamante suben por mi nariz directos a mi cerebro.

Paz. Ya no queda nada, ni diamantes, ni tu foto. Paz.

Tus ojos verdes…NO!

Echo a correr hacia el cuarto de baño con la navaja en una mano y mi Dior en la otra y cierro la puerta. Mi Dior cae al suelo con una lágrima tras él. Yo quería una muerte a lo Monroe.

Me tumbo tranquila en mi bañera con los gritos de fondo y sonrió. Si, escucho tu voz.

Mi brazo es un desastre. Con una toalla blanca quito parte de la sangre y lanzo la toalla al suelo.

Lleno la bañera de agua helada y me quito mi pijama. El cae junto a la toalla y el resto de mi inocencia.

-No voy a llorar. Ahora te veré desde arriba sin sufrir más. No más. Solo no puedo más y lo siento tanto…

No lo pienso, cojo la navaja y corto primero en una muñeca, me aseguro que sea profundo. Lo es. Me aseguro que duela. Duele. La paso de nuevo y duele más. Bien. Necesito más. Corto en la otra muñeca y ahora siento perfección. Siento que corro por una playa paradisiaca y perfecta de tu mano. Me miras y sonrió.

Si, ahora si es mi vida perfecta.

Abro los ojos y miro el agua, agua de frambuesa, agua de fresa, agua de muerte, agua que se lleva la vida.

Cierro los ojos y veo tu cara, tu preciosa cara de ojos verdes y sonrisa perfecta solo para mí. Por fin solo para mí.

Soy tan feliz…

Suspiro.

Suspiro.

La imagen que encontraron al cabo de una hora fue impactante, brutal, traumática.

Ella, perfecta mariposa de sonrisa eterna sonreía rodeada de litros de agua roja. Su perfecta pierna salía del agua.

Solo al abrir la puerta nadie esperaba nada bueno. Todos sabían que la mariposa de uno, la princesa del otro, la mejor amiga de ella y la niña de la madre no estaba con ellos ya.

Restos de sangre se fueron encontrando conforme avanzaba hacia la habitación.

Temblando abrieron la puerta esperando lo peor, esperando lo inevitable.

Sangre sobre la colcha amarilla, sangre en el parquet, restos de una foto del que no la conocía como quería, a su mariposa. Su mariposa tenía una foto de el rota en el suelo.

Móvil roto en una esquina, precioso iphone blanco que le compro a su princesa.

La madre agarrada de la amiga, sosteniendo una el peso de la otra miraban a su alrededor. Se olía a destrucción. Un álbum de fotos hecho por la mejor amiga descansaba en la cama rodeado de sangre y sobre el aun había pequeños restos de polvo blanco y una pequeña bolsita vacía.

Nadie quiso traspasar la última puerta.

Papa agarro a Mama que solo lloraba y la saco de allí. La amiga agarro el álbum y se fue corriendo y llorando.

Solo tú, mi valiente, solo tu entraste.

Lo siento.

Abrió la puerta y la vio, tan perfecta como siempre, más blanca de lo normal. Ella, perfecta mariposa de sonrisa eterna sonreía rodeada de litros de agua roja. Su perfecta pierna salía del agua.

-NO.

Arrodillado en el suelo agarro su mano.

-NO.

Y lloro.

Y lloraron.

Se rompieron.

Mama quería a su niña de vuelta en sus brazos.

Papa quería que su princesa se acurrucara una vez más junto a él en el sofá para juntos bromear sobre Mama.

La amiga, la mejor, necesitaba a su amiga para hablar, bailar, gritar, cantar y llorar. La quería y no entendía el porqué.

El solo quería dar marcha atrás 3 horas coger a su mariposa, a su muñequita cuando pasó por delante de él y decirle:

-Eres tú. Te adoro. Ven, solo ven para siempre.

-¿Por qué mi niña?

-¿Por qué princesa?

-¿Por qué amiga?

-¿Por qué amor?

Ese día no solo se fue en engranaje de todos ellos. Al cielo se fue una ángel, uno que ellos están seguros que cuando miran al cielo es la estrella que mas brilla. Brilla para ellos. Brilla por ellos.

Sufrió como la que mas, amo sin medidas, fue muy feliz y murió para volver a ser feliz, para no sufrir, para no hacer sufrir.

_**Mama te quiero tanto. Te echare de menos. Se fuerte, siempre estaré contigo, siguiendo tus pasos, protegiéndote en el camino. Tú fuiste mi reina. Te quiero mucho Mama, mucho. ¿Me podrás perdonar? Sé que si, un corazón como el tuyo lo perdona todo. Me estoy destruyendo Mama y no quiero arrastrar a nadie al abismo. Perdón mil veces mi princesa. Nunca olvides que te adoro. Dile a Papa que su princesa se desmoronaba pero aun así siempre lo quiso y lo querrá. Cuídalo Mama, ambas sabemos que es fuerte hasta que explota. No sé si tengo derecho a pedir pero quiero que os cuidéis. Velar el uno por el otro y cuidarse. Vuestra niña ahora está bien y os quiere muchísimo. La princesa, la niña ya descansa, está en paz y solo siente amor por vosotros. Dile a Ali que lo siento mil veces, que la quiero como una hermana.**_

_**Estaré con todos vosotros siempre. No lo dudéis. Una vez más. Te quiero mama, más de lo que imaginas. Te adoro con mi alma Papi. Ali eres mi hermana y te quiero.**_

_**Mi amor no sé que decirte. Te extrañara recibir un mensaje mío y mas llamándote amor. Si, lo eres. Te quiero tantísimo que me duele, me quema, me destruye. Te amo tanto, tanto. No puedo más. Lo intente. Solo dios sabe que intente pasar página, que no doliera, olvidarte. No pude. Me puede. Me mata. Solo te mando esto, no para hacerte sufrir si no para que sepas que tu eres mi único amor, que te quise nada más verte y que te quiero y te querré mas allá de la muerte. Cariño también cuidare de ti. No creas que te odiaba, fingía, te amo, te adoro.**_

_**No puedo más, me quemo. No te sienta culpable, nada es tu culpa soy solo yo, esta chica débil que el amor se la comió. Te amo muchísimo. Siempre.**_

_**Y de nuevo aunque no lo merezca perdón.**_


End file.
